


Hold on,I still need you

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Series: Newt's teen years [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Newt Scamander, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Family is everthing, Gen, Headcanon, Hospitalization, Kidnapping, Minotaur Theseus, Newt Scamander Has Nightmares, Newt's dad is a dick, Nightmares, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Theseus Scamander, Sibling Rivalry, Sick Character, Sick Newt Scamander, Sickfic, Song: Hold On - Chord Oversreet, Spanish flu, Teenagers, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Theseus is a GOOD BROTHER, You can't chose your family, Young Newt Scamander, Young Theseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: Au: Post "Waving through a window": Newt gets sick and has to go to the hospital. Newt might be dieing and Theseus fears that.Things get worse when The brother's so-called father comes back.





	1. Chapter 1

Newton Scamander woke with a smile when he thought of the fact that he has work today. However, something did not feel right. However, this did not stop him from getting out of bed. However, this was not the right thing to do because he started to cough, and it was not a pretty one at that. Once this coughing stopped Newt let out a sigh and walked out of his room. Only to be stopped by his brother Theseus. Theseus smiled at him and said: “Ready to go little brother?” Newt nodded slowly but Theseus could see his face, pale as snow on a cold winter day. “Newton? Are you feeling ok?” Theseus asked looking at his brother who nodded slowly again and walked to the bathroom, only to be stopped by Theseus’s arm on his own. “Artemis?” Newt, however, did not say anything as he tried to pull free of his brother’s grip.

“I’m fine, Thee. Really,” Newt said as he cleared his throat, but this made him cough and he could not hide the pain behind it. Theseus put his hand on Newt’s forehead and sighed but Newt heard pain behind it also.

“Newton. You go right back to bed. I’ll get mother,” Theseus demanded but Newt did not move. “Newton! Now!” Theseus said pointing to Newt’s room.

“Theseus I’m fine, really,” Newt repeated weakly but when he heard the voice of his brother, he nodded and walked into his room. However, Theseus had to help him because Newt was shaking like crazy. 

“There you go, Newton. I’ll be right back ok,” Newt nodded as he closed his eyes. Newt was asleep in minutes, but he woke up coughing.

         Theseus ran around the house looking for his mom, but he did not see her. “Merlin,” Theseus sighed and walked over to the fireplace and sighed again. “Mother,” he called through the flames. His mother walked up to him with a smile however when she saw the worried look on his oldest son’s face she asked:

“What's wrong son?” she asked looking at Theseus’s worried face however Theseus did not say anything as fear shined in his eyes.

“It……its Newt. Somethings wrong, he’s sick. Really sick,” Theseus tried to hide the fear in his voice, but it did not work.

“Ok, son calm down. Can you look after him until I get home?” Theseus nodded slowly but this did not hide the fear still in his eyes.

“Mother, what if he, he’s……. dying?” Theseus did not want to say this word, but it slipped out of his mouth anyway. Theseus’s mother sighed and said:

“Stop it, son, he’s not calm down aright. I need you to be strong got it?” Theseus nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.  

“Yes, mother,” after Theseus said this the fireplace went out and Theseus started to cry as he walked back to his brother’s room. “You’ll be just fine brother. I swear,”

              Newt woke with another coughing fit. He hates being sick, no one will help him with this, they never do or listen. Newt let out a sigh once he stopped coughing. He then closed his eyes however they opened when the door opened. “Newton? Are you awake little brother?” Newt heard tears in his brother’s voice.

 _“This is rare.”_  Newt thought as he looked at his brother, but he did not meet his eyes. Newt nodded weakly. “Did you get mother?” Newt asked in a quiet voice. It was so quiet that it broke Theseus’s heart. Theseus sighed not knowing how to say this, he then cleared his throat and sighed again.

“She’s busy. She told me to stay with you until she gets home and then we are going to take you to the hospital,” Newt nodded slowly but this made him cough and wince in pain at this throat.

“Brother,” Newt said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Theseus looked at his brother with tears in his eyes again, but he did not let them fall.

“Newton? Newton? I know your sleeping but please hear me, just this once stay in bed please,” Theseus said as he looked at the door and then back to his sleeping brother. Newt made a noise but did not wake. Theseus sighed again as he ran a hand through his brother’s hair and then checked his forehead again. Theseus sighed knowing that his brother has a high fever and he will do everything he can to help him, even if his mother does not want him too.

              Miss. Scamander came home a few hours later. However, when she got into Newt’s room. Newt and Theseus were gone. She sighed knowing that Theseus would have taken Newt to the hospital already. She did not mind this, but she still feared for her son’s. Theseus appeared at the hospital with Newt in his arms. There was fear in his eyes as he walked over to the desk. Theseus cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Hello,” Theseus’s voice was shaking as he said this. The person at the desk looked at him and then looked at Newt, she slowly nodded and said:

“What happened? Can I get your name and his name sir?” Theseus looked at her and sighed. Then he nodded and said:

“My little brother is sick. Really sick, his name is Newton Scamander and my name is Theseus Scamander. Can you help us please?” Theseus asked with fear dripping from his voice more now than it did before. The lady nodded and pulled out her wand. Theseus did not hear want she said because he was worried about Newt at the moment. 

“Ok, they will be right out why don’t you take a seat. Don’t worry Mr. Scamander. Your brother will be just fine,” Theseus nodded but he knew that she was hiding something behind that fake smile she put on once he sat down.  Theseus closed his eyes lost in thought about work and everything else that was going on. 

_“What if father finds us?”_  Theseus thought as he opened his eyes and looked down to his little brother who did not deserve this but then again, no one deserves to be sick, not even dark wizards. After a while, Newt opened his eyes and looked at Theseus.

“Thee,” Newt said weakly to Theseus who had his eyes closed again. Theseus smiled at his little brother, but Newt could still see the fear in his eyes. “Is……….is mother here too?” Newt asked Theseus who sighed and shook his head.

“No brother she’s not,” Theseus said looking to the back hall of the hospital. Newt smiled and cleared his throat.

“Good,” Newt said making Theseus laugh a little.

“Why is that good?” Theseus asked laughing still. It took a while for Newt to say something. Theseus understood why but he still feared for him.

“She……. she always fusses about me. I don’t need any help,” Newt said laughing a little, but it turned into coughing. Theseus sighed however what Newt said made him think that Newt was thinking that he does not need any help because he’s sick, or does he really think that. Theseus opened his mouth to ask something when a nurse came out and called:

“Newton,” Theseus stood and walked over to the nurse. “Hello. are you the brother?” Theseus nodded and then followed her to the back. Newt had fallen asleep, so he did not have to worry about getting him to be looked over.  Newt was difficult like that. Theseus sighed knowing that this will be hard once his little brother wakes up.

 


	2. Hospital for sick brother

Newt woke with a start to the sound of his own coughing and the sound of the hospital. Once he stopped coughing, he looked over to his side to see Theseus reading a book. Newt was shocked to see that his brave, stiff older brother had tear stains on his face and tears in his eyes. Newt raised an eyebrow. _‘This is rare.’_  Newt thought as he let out a breath, but this made Theseus look up from his book.

“Newton. Oh, thank Merlin, your awake. How are you feeling?” Theseus asked putting his book in his lap.

“Well…………I’m speaking right?” Newt said as he tried to sit up, but Theseus pushed him down. Newt sighed when his brother gave him a look and sighed but he did not say anything as Newt cleared his dry throat and started to shake. This made Newt nervous of course but Newt did not see it on his face as he stood and said:

“I’m going to get your doctor. Tell him you're awake,” Newt slowly nodded and sighed as he looked at the book on his brother’s chair. Newt smiled when the book was about Minotaur’s. Though it still makes him sad about what their father did to both of them, he still found it cool that his brother was part beast.  Newt sighed as his throat closed and he knew that he could not be able to speak at the moment or talk when Theseus came back into the room along with his doctor. Newt sighed again when the door opened.  “Newton, I’m back,” Theseus said as he walked back in with the doctor.

“Hello, Mr. Scamander. How are you feeling?” the doctor asked with a small smile. Newt, however, stayed quiet as he looked at the door and not at the doctor.

“Newton?” Theseus asked as he walked over to Newt’s bed. Newt, however, did not say anything as he started to cough. Theseus had more tears in his eyes when he heard how bad Newt’s cough was.

“Theseus……...Help, Help me………. please,” Newt said voice breaking and full of pain. Theseus looked at Newt’s doctor who pulled out his wand and checked Newt over. However, he stayed quiet for a while which made both Scamander brother’s worried.

“What’s wrong with him?” Theseus asked voice breaking just like Newt’s but unlike Newt’s his was full of worry and sadness. The doctor sighed and said:

“Your little brother has the flu, The Spanish flu. I’m sorry. However,” Theseus who was looking at his brother with tears in his eyes looked up to the doctor when he said this. “However,” the doctor said again after a pause. “It’s not bad, I would keep him in this hospital until he gets better,” Theseus nodded as he looked at his brother whose eyes were closed now. “Don’t worry Mr. Scamander your brother will be just fine,” Theseus sighed but he nodded anyway as he watched the doctor leave the room.

              _Newt was walking down the road along with his brother. Talking with his brother when a light came out of know were. “Brother!” Newt called as he looked around where the spell came from only, he saw nothing, all he heard was a laugh._

_“Did you think I was back in that place my son,” Newt tensed as he turned around to his so-called father. Newt pulled out his wand and stood in front of his unconscious brother._

_“Get away from my family!” Newt yelled but his voice was slipping. Artemis however only laughed._

_“You're in no shape to fight me, my son. Come join my side. I understand you; I can take care of you. you're sick my son,” Newt shook his head. He wanted to yell at him, but his throat closed, and he broke in a coughing fit. This made his ‘father’ walk over to him and laugh. “See what I mean. Let me………”_

_“No! No! No one understands me. I don’t think you will either. So, go away!” Newt cut him off as he walked away from him. However, Newt started to shake. This made Artemis walk over to his son and put a hand on his arm to steady him only Newt pulled away. “Get out of here!” Newt yelled but his voice was quiet and slipping as he started to shake more._

_“No! don’t fight me my better son. I can make you like your brother you know. I can heal you of this sickness that you have,” Newt rolled his eyes and got to his knees to look at his brother as he stopped listening to his ‘father’. “Newton?” Newt did not look at him as he looked over Theseus._

_“Brother?” Newt asked not caring that his father was behind him. Theseus opened his eyes and coughed a little._

_“Newt? What happened?” Theseus asked looking at his brother who was pale and shaking. Newt gave him a small smile, but he did not say anything. However, as Theseus got to his feet, he pulled out his wand when he saw their father. “What’s he doing here?” Theseus asked voice sharp, but no one said anything. “Newton?” Theseus asked when his brother started to sway. “Brother?!” Theseus called when his brother fell to the ground dropping his wand. Artemis laughed and walked away._

_“I think he should have come with me,” This was the last thing that Newt and Theseus heard before Newt passed out and Artemins walked away. Leavening Theseus alone with his little brother in his arms._

              Newt woke with a scream after this nightmare. However, this scream turned into a coughing fit. This also woke Theseus who fell asleep reading his book. “Newton? It’s ok. I’m here, little brother don’t worry. I’m here,” Theseus said getting to his feet and looking started to pace back and forth. Newt, once he was don’t coughing, looked at his brother with a sigh.

“T-Theseus. I’m fine……. don't………. don't worry about me,” The sixteen nearly seventeen-year-old said with a tear rolling down his face. This broke Theseus’s heart as a tear fell down his face as well.

“Don’t worry brother. I’m not going anywhere. Of course, I’m going to worry about you. why would you say that?” Theseus asked as he looked sharply at his brother. Newt let out a dry laugh and rolled his eyes.

“No one cares about me,” Newt said as he ran his shaky hand over his face, wiping away the tears that formed in his eyes also. Theseus sighed and shook his head as he ran a hand over his face just like Newt.

“You don’t really believe that little brother?” Theseus asked shaking his head. Newt did not answer as he shook his head and looked out the window. Theseus sighed and left the room for some air. Leaving Newt alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry if this part is short. I hope you like this story so far. Anyway tell me what you think and I will see you next time.


	3. Father's return

Newt sighed looking around the room lost in thought about his dream. _‘Maybe I should not have said that in front of Theseus but then again, no one does not really understand me.”_  Newt closed his eyes for a minute before he opened them when he saw Theseus in the doorway. “Brother. I’m……...I’m scared. That’s why I did not tell you about my nightmare. You won't understand anyway,” Newt said voice rushed and with a sigh as Theseus walked into the room. Theseus also sighed and walked in and sat on a chair by Newt’s bed.

“I do understand Artemis. I’m scared too but we will get through this,” Newt sighed but Theseus could tell that he was not convinced but he let it slide at the moment for his brother was at his weakest. “Brother, It’s I who should be scared I don’t want to lose you. Don’t tell mother this but I see you more as a family then her as one,” Newt smiled but he knew that his brother was lying. He was going to die, and he wanted to get things off his chest one last time. Theseus looked at his brother who had tears in his red puffy eyes. “Newton, you’re not going to die. I know your thinking that. Please don’t think that,” Newt sighed but he looked away from his brother with a breath that turned into coughing. Theseus had fear in his eyes. “Don’t worry Newton every……. everything will be……...be just fine,” Newt looked at his brother when he heard his brother’s voice break. However, Newt stayed quiet and closed his eyes. Theseus looked at his brother and sighed.  “I’ll let you get some sleep little brother,” Theseus said as he stood and walked out of the room.

              Newt woke to the sound of the door opening only he could not see who was at the door. Newt was unsure who was at the door in fact. It was night time now and the room was dark.  Newt sighed and closed his eyes however he opened them when the light turned on. “Theseus?” Newt said in a quiet voice, but he got no answer as he looked to the door.

“No, my son. Did you think that I in that place? No, I’m here to see my son. I wish to heal you,” Newt looked at him but did not say anything as he looked to the door. He wished that Theseus was there, but he was not.   Newt let out a sigh and said:

“No! I’m safe here with Theseus and you, you are not my family and I’m not your son. Now leave,” there was a strong tone to Newt’s voice, but it was failing because of his throat.  Artemis laughed as he walked over to his son’s bed and made his way to pick him up. Newt wanted to yell for Theseus, but his voice failed and got in his throat. Newt looked at him with his blue eyes as his father picked him up and left with a pop.

          Theseus came back into the room with a smile on his face however it was wiped clean when he did not see his brother. “Newton?” Theseus asked with fear in his voice as he slowly walked into the room.  “Artemis this is not funny can you come out, please. Newton? Nurse!” Theseus called as he ran out of the room with tears and worry in his eyes and voice.  “Nurse!” Theseus called again as he ran up to a random nurse. She then turned around when she heard Theseus’s voice break.

“What is it sir?” she asked, however, the worried look on Theseus’s face told her that something was wrong, really wrong. “Show me please,” she said in a demanding voice that Theseus did not argue against instead he walked back to Newt’s room with worry with a mix of anger forming inside. Once they walked into the room the nurse sighed and said:

“Does he run away from you a lot?” Theseus sighed and nodded but he knew that Newt will not run away knowing that he was not fit for standing let alone running.

“Yes, he does but I think this is something else. If Newt ran, he would have taken his wand which,” Theseus picked up Newt’s wand and looked at it. “He didn’t,” Theseus said looking around for something else that can prove that Newt did not run however he found nothing, nothing at all. Theseus let out a sigh and looked around him and then back to the nurse. “I don’t see anything else, but Newton will not run if he’s not fit to it. He’s just like our mother,” Theseus said with a breath and looked to the end table. Theseus’s eyebrow raised when he saw a note on the end table. He picked it up with his shaky hands and read it out loud:

_“Dear son,_

_If you are reading this then Newt is in my care once again. This must be getting annoying I know, but if you let me join the family again then I will stop. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of your brother. I’m sure Newt is glad to be away from you. I know he does not like you and I think you feel the same. Oh yes, Newton does not love you, my son. I’m sorry to say this. Anyway, thank you for allowing me to look after Newton._

_Good-bye son, my Theseus,_

_-Your father.”_  Theseus dropped the note with anger as he looked to the window.

“I will save you brother and this time father won't take you again,” Theseus said out loud as he looked to the door to see the nurse not there then he ran out the door taking Newt’s wand with him. Once he got out of the room he left for the ministry with a pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about the wait on this story guys. I have been working on another story and it’s taking up most of my writing time. Also, sorry if this part is short. Thank you all for bearing with me. Tell me what you guys think and I will see you next time.


	4. Kidnapping can be annoying

              Newt woke with a cough. However, after he was done coughing, he felt a little better. The young wizard was unsure where he was but all he knows is that this was getting annoying. Why can't his father leave him alone? Newt sighed and looked around him with his head pumping. Newt still felt sick but maybe not as sick as he was before. Newt sighed and looked to the ground. “Well, at least I’m not tied up this time,” Newt said with a small smile, but this smile was wiped off his face when he started to chough once again. “Great,” Newt muttered and then stood but he was a little wobbly, but he did not care. All he cared about at the moment was finding a way out of this place so he can get back to Theseus.  However, Newt started to sway, and he felt lightheaded. This was just annoying to the young wizard. “Theseus where, are you?” Newt asked as he sat down and got in a coughing fit.  Then Newt passed out for coughing.

              Theseus arrived at his house with his mother looking at him with his arms over her chest. “Where is he?” she snapped as she looked at her oldest son. Theseus sighed but he did not say anything as he walked into the living room and sat down by the fireplace. “Where is he?” his mother asked again as she walked into the living room. However, Theseus still said nothing. “Where………...”

“I don’t know!!!!!!!” Theseus yelled with tears in his eyes, but he did not let his mother see. Then he sighed once again. “I don’t know,” he said once he calmed down, but he still had tears in his eyes. “Why does he get himself in all of this? I don’t want to be the one to save him all the time. What if he gets into trouble, well somewhere and I’m not there? What if I have to see his dead body and bring it back home? What then, huh, what then mother. What do you say? You don’t like him anyway. You're just mad at him because he did not turn out to be a good wizard who saves people. No all you see is a wizard who was kicked out of school because he took the blame for someone that he liked! What do you say to that mother?” At this point, the tears in Theseus’s eyes were falling down his face now and Theseus did not try to hide them as he got off his chair and walked out of the living room leaving his mother in shock by her son’s outburst.

Newt woke with a start when he found that the door to the room that he was in was open. However, Newt felt that he was not in a fit state to walk. This made Newt even more annoyed than he already was, but he did not show it on his face. Newt closed his eyes for a minute but when he opened them, he saw his father. Newt sighed and said nothing. “Hello, Newton. Miss me?” Newt still did not say anything as he moved his eyes to the floor and sighed. “Don’t be like that son. Come on look at me,” Newt did not do as he says but he did not care at the moment for he just wants to be out of this place and this man in Azkaban.  Newt sighed and shook his head. He knew that his father won’t hurt him because he’s sick, so he did not worry about him hinting him. However, Newt though wrong because after Newt shook his head his father hint him right in his face and laughed only this was not a happy laugh, but a cold one that chilled Newt more then he was feeling.  The young wizard sighed and said:

“I will not look at you. You hurt me, Theseus and my mother. I’m saying this again, you are not my family and you will never be, ever. Do you understand that?” Newt was going to say more but his voice failed him. His father laughed and hit him once. He hit his youngest son so hard that Newt passed out.

              Theseus was in his study looking down at his letter to the Auror’s office telling them that Newt was taken, and they had to find his father when his owl arrived with a letter from Dumbledore. Theseus sighed and opened it. It read:

_“Dear Theseus,_

_I know we have not talked in a while. Not since, well I found out about your curse. Can I call it that? Don’t worry I’m not juggling you for having what you have. Anyway, I need to talk to you about your brother Newt. I would love to mentor him. This is why I pushed them not to take his wand. Can you tell your mother that? I know you are still living with her, how is she? Well, write me back at any time._

_-Albus Dumbledore”_

Theseus sighed but he had a smile on his face.

“Oh Newton,” Theseus muttered as he put his hands in his head.  His mother walked in a few minutes later.

“Theseus? Son, I’m sorry. I should have guessed that you feel like this is all your fault but son, listen to me, it’s not. You will, we will find Newton and bring him home,” Theseus looked at his mom and sighed.

“It is my fault mother and don’t say it's not. Look I know you are trying to make me feel better but it’s not working, and I will find Newt. Not us I don’t think you care about him,” Theseus looked down at his desk and looked at the paper that he put there this morning. His mother sighed and made her way to the door.

“I hope that you can see that it is not, son. I’m going to go downstairs and make some Floo calls for help. I hope you are doing the same thing,” after she said this, she left the room. Theseus sighed and went after her with tears forming in his eyes.

“Mother!?” Theseus called but she was gone. Theseus sighed again and walked back into his study closing the door behind him.

Newt woke to the sound of a voice. Only he did not know who this voice was. Newt wanted to ask who was speaking but he could not find his voice. However, he knew that he had to get out of here. When Newt opened his eyes, he saw a man, but Newt could see a little fear in eyes.  Newt was unsure why this man was scared because his vision was fuzzy from the hit in the head that his father gave him. “Hey kid,”. Newt saw that the voice from a man. He was tied up, unlike Newt who was not.

“Yes?” Newt said rubbing his eyes and then coughing after.

“What are you doing in here. It’s not safe,” Newt rolled his eyes at this when he thought that this man had no idea that he was taken from his family and put here.

“I did not choose to be here sir,” Newt said looking at the ground and then to a wall by the man, but he never met his eyes. The man did not know that Newt never looks at anyone when he speaks so he asked:

“What’s wrong? Are you trying to hide something from me?” Newt, however, did not answer this man. the man sighed and said: “Can you tell me your name at least?” Newt nodded slowly and said:

“Newton Scamander and can I ask you your name sir,” Newt coughed and sighed but it was shaky and filled with pain. The man heard this and sighed also. Then he said:

“Johnathon Scot,” Newt nodded and smiled a little, but it dropped when he thought of his father. Then he looked at the man for a second and said:

“Did a man take you? Say that he can make you new again?” Jonathon nodded slowly. Newt could not see his eyes, but he knew that he might be getting worried. Newt sighed and said: “That man, that man that says that he can make you better. Is lying, he does not want to make you better don’t listen to him. I know this because he’s my father. Well, I would not call him father because he did the same thing that he will do to you to my brother, who by the way was eight.at the time. My father turned my brother into a minotaur. Well, half one. We need to…………” Newt was cut off with him getting into a coughing fit and the door opening. “Merlin,” Newt breathed as he looked at Johnathon with fear in his eyes. Then a light filled the little room that the man and the young wizard were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok a few things, I’m sorry about the wait and this cliff hanger. It just that this story is a lot harder to write than my last Newt and Theseus story and this chapter was really hard to write and I got lost in other stories. Sorry about that. anyway tell me what you think and I will see you next time


	5. Saving Newt, mabye

              Newt closed his eyes when the light hit his face. _‘Please don’t be father,” Newt_ thought with fear forming inside him.  He then looked at Johnathon when he opened his eyes. Then he sighed when he did not see his father. In fact, he did not know this man. Why was he here? Did he know his father, Theseus, his mother maybe?  Newt then looked to the door.

“Hey, kid. Oh my, Merin. It’s ok, I’m here to well, I’m here to save you,” Newt looked at Johnathon and shook his head.

“Really? You, you are going to…………….” Newt was cut off when he started to cough. This made the man walk over to him and said:

“Yes, now, is this man with you?” Newt nodded and sighed. However, he said nothing as he was brought to his feet. When Newt stopped coughing, he walked over to Johnathon and untied him.

“Did my brother send you?” Newt asked, however, the man smiled darkly and said:

“No, but I’m here to help you,” Newt then slowly walked away from him and said:

“I don’t think I should go with you,” Newt slowly made his way to the door. Then he took off running, unlike the last time Newt got far. However, this man was chasing him.

“Get back here kid!” the man called behind him. However, Newt did not stop even if his lungs hurt and he was coughing.

“Newton!” Newt did not even stop when the man called his name. He was unsure how he knew this name but that did not matter at the moment. Newt, now out of breath and away from the man stopped running. Only he fell to the ground. Someone in the street saw this and ran over to the sixteen-year-old.

              Theseus was in the living room with the men that will help find his brother and take down his father who needs to be in Azkaban. “Ok, this is what we are going to do, Theseus will tell us all about his father and then we shall learn his motive’s on why he took his young brother. Theseus? Can you,” Theseus sighed and said:

“My father whats to turn everyone into a beast. I fear that he wants Newton to be one also. Father wanted to be a part of this family, but Mother and Newt and I don’t want that. Father thinks that Newt is alone in our family because of what he did at school. Long story there, anyway, Newt is also sick, but I know that father will what to do something to him because of this,” Theseus took a breath and looked around him. Everyone nodded.

“Right let's go find your brother,” Theseus smiled at this and nodded.

“Yes sir,” everyone said, and Theseus pulled out his wand and smiled.

 _‘You’ll be home soon little brother. I will find you.’_ Theseus thought as he and the others left the Scamander manor with a pop.

              Newt did not know where he was. However, he knew that he must be with that man that wanted him for some reason. He is unsure why. “Theseus,” Newt said quietly as he opened his eyes. Newt then let out a breath when he did not see that man. However, Newt was confused when he saw a warm fire in front of him. “Where………” Newt cut off as a cough came through his throat. “Theseus?” Newt asked as he looked around. Newt was in a house in a chair by the fire. The house was warm which Newt was glad of. This is when Newt knew that he was not with his father which he was grateful for, but he wanted to be with his brother. Heck, he wants to be with his mother at his home taking care of his beasts with his mother.  Newt let out a breath and closed his eyes. However, before Newt could fall asleep a lady walked in.

“Hello,” she said as she walked over to Newt who looked at her. She looked nice with her red hair over her shoulders. Newt did not meet her eyes, but he knew that her eyes might be beautiful, but Newt did not look at them. “How are feeling?” She asked in a sweet voice that made Newt confused. Newt, however, did not say anything for a while as he thought about his brother who thinks is with his so-called father. Newt then sighed and cleared his throat.

“I think I’m better. Who are you? You're not going to anything bad to me, right?” there was fear in Newt’s voice. The lady smiled a little and said:

“I’m Alex. Can I have your name?” Newt sighed but a smile formed on his face when he heard that she had a kind voice. However, Newt did not let his guard down. He knew that he must not trust her fully, but he knows that Theseus will find him so he’s not going to worry right at this moment.  

“Newton, my name is Newton, but please call me Newt everyone does,” Alex smiled and put a blanket on the boy. Then she asked:

“Do you have parents, someone that looks after you?” Newt nodded and said:

“Yes, Yes. My brother and my mother. I need to get back to them, please,” Newt there was fear and tears in Newt’s voice and eyes. Alex smiled and pulled out her wand. This is when Newt knew that she was magic. Then she muttered a spell and a lion came out of her wand. Newt closed his eyes and fell asleep, so he did not hear what she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the end of this chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Sorry about the wait. Anyway thank you for reading and I will see you next time


	6. Dear brother mine, dont be sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus gets sick. while Newt gets better

Theseus ran all the way to his old house. However, when he got there the door was open. “This is not good,” Theseus said to the men behind him. Theseus then sighed as he started to shake. However, he knew that this was just nerves. “Ok. My father is in there. Keep an eye out,” Theseus said as he cleared his dry throat. Theseus then stood there for a while, at the door.

“Scamander? Scamander? Theseus?” Theseus opened his eyes unaware that he closed them. Then he took a breath and walked into the house after he drew his wand.

“I’m coming little brother,” Theseus said to himself however his voice was raspy, and Theseus did not like the sound of it.  Theseus sighed and walked over to the stares. “Newt?” Theseus whispered. “Artemis?” Theseus tried again but he heard nothing. “Newton? Little brother?” Theseus was getting worried he could not hear his brother let alone smell him when he used his supernatural sense of smell. “Brother? Are you down here?” Theseus asked once he got to the basement. The very basement where Theseus’s life changed. “Brother?” Theseus asked once he opened the door. However, Theseus did not see his brother. In fact, there was no one down here. Theseus started to get worried. He could feel it deep down. However, this was not what was really going on. Theseus then took a shaky breath and fell to the floor. Theseus did not even though that he passed out.

              Newt woke feeling a whole lot better. The sixteen-year-old smiled to himself as he looked at the lady that helped him. However, he was worried about finding Theseus again, heck he was worried about his mother as well.  “Um, who did you send a message too and why did you, um help me?” Newt asked a little worried, but he asked anyway. Alex nodded and said:

“I work with the ministry yes. I help when kids go missing. However, I did not know that one of them will find me. Why are you not in school?” She asked Newt who sighed but said nothing. This is when Alex knew what was going on.  “You got expelled,” this was not a question. So, Newt did not say anything as he nodded. Alex sighed and said: “I’m so sorry. Don’t worry I’m sure things will work out in the end,” Newt smiled at this as he sat up.

“My brother is an Auror, well he's training to be one. I work at the ministry as well. Well not really but I get to be with beasts,” Newt said with a smile. Alex smiled as well.

“Why don’t we go to the ministry?” she suggested. Newt sighed and met her eyes for a brief minute before he looked away.

“I don’t really……...” Newt cut off and sighed. “Sorry your right,” Alex smiled and as Newt stood up.

“Let's go then,” she said as they left with a pop.

         Theseus woke to the sound of someone calling his name. “Newton?” Theseus asked quietly however when he opened his tired eyes, he did not see his brother but a doctor. “What’s going on?” Theseus asked looking around him.  However, all he saw was a doctor. “What…………...” Theseus cut off when he started to cough. _‘Oh no. I think I got…….’_  Theseus sighed as he thought this and closed his eyes.

“Hello Mr. Scamander,” Theseus opened his eyes and nodded slowly.

“How did I get here?” Theseus asked but then the thought of his brother lost came to his mind. “Where’s my brother?” he asked. This was the only thing on Theseus’s mind. However, he did not get an answer.  Theseus tried again but he started to cough.

“Calm down Mr. Scamander. I got word that your brother is safe, however, your father is well, we can't find him,” Theseus cursed under his breath and sighed.

“We will get him, sir. Um, can you find out where he is?” Theseus asked after he cleared his throat. His boss nodded with a smile and left the room.

“You should get some sleep Scamander,” Theseus nodded and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I’m going to end this chapter here. I’m sorry if it’s not long. I just wanted the reunite of Newt and Theseus in the last chapter and I could not think of anything else to write in this chapter. Anyway, tell me what you guys think. It helps really it does. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


	7. Epilogue: Brothers reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says

When Newt arrived at the ministry, he was nervous. He was unsure why. Maybe it was the fact that he still does not want to work here or maybe because he was worried about Theseus. “Why don’t you wait right here, and I’ll go tell them that you are here,” Newt nodded and looked around him. _‘Theseus. I hope you’re ok.’_  Newt thought as he looked around him. Newt has never been in this part of the ministry. Newt looked to the front desk were Alex was talking. “Yes, we are looking for Newton Scamander. His brother is worried sick as well as his mother. I alert his brother that he’s here. Wait, Theseus is the hospital. Do you think that you can take Newton there?” Newt paled when he heard this.

_‘What? what’s he doing there? What happened? Theseus? I need to see him,’_ After Newt thought this he ran over to the front desk and said: “Where’s my brother?” there was panic in his voice. The person at the front desk sighed but he said nothing.

“Do you want to see him?” Alex asked. Remus looked at her and nodded nervously as he looked at her for a minute then looked away. Newt then sighed and nodded again.

“Yes, I want my brother. I, he needs me. I mean I need him,” Newt said nervously. Alex nodded, however, he sighed when she saw the scared look on this boys face.

“I’m sure your brother is ok. Now come, he might want to see you,” Newt nodded and took her arm. Then they both left with a pop.

              Theseus was sleeping when he woke from a nightmare. He hates getting nightmares about when he was 8 years old. Theseus sighed and looked around him. _‘It’s just a nightmare. That was in the past.’_ Theseus thought as he coughed and looked around him once more. “Newt’s still no were to be found,” Theseus said to himself with annoyance in his voice. Theseus sighed and closed his eyes. “Brother, where are you?” Theseus asked himself as he opened his eyes and looked to the door. This is when it opened. Theseus cleared his throat and smiled a little.

“You have a visitor Mr. Scamander,” Theseus nodded, and his smile got bigger when he saw Newt in the doorway.

“Newton!” Theseus said with tears in his eye and voice ruff with the fever that he has. “Thank Merlin,” Theseus added with more tears in his eyes. Newt smiled a little, but he did not meet his eyes. Newt then sighed and sat down by his brother’s bed.

“I’m sorry brother,” Newt said quietly as he put his head in his hands. Theseus sighed knowing that his little brother will feel this way. So, he put a hand on his brother’s shoulder making him tense.

“Brother you don’t need to be sorry. This was not your fault,” Newt shook his head.

“I think it is brother. I should have told you that father was still around, maybe……………. Um, how are you feeling?” Newt said as he looked to the floor now. Theseus looked at his brother and sighed.

“Newton don’t worry about me. I’m fine,” Newt looked at Theseus and laughed.

“That’s my job brother. I think it’s………...it’s um, also your job,” Theseus laughed but it turned into coughing. “Your part beast but you still get sick. Fascinating,” Theseus rolled his eyes and sighed.  

“Does mother know that we are here?” Theseus asked after a coughing fit. Newt said nothing as he looked to the door and then to the window.

“I have no idea Thees,” Newt said with a little laugh. “Um, I don’t want to get a speech about this though, so I’m glad that she is not here,” Theseus smiled at his brother and nodded.

“I agree with you there little brother,” Theseus said laughing a little. Then Newt sighed.

“There was, was a man after me. He knew my name. I got away though, but he knew my full name,” Theseus looked at his brother and sighed.

“Let's deal with that later alright,” Newt nodded and fell quiet.

A week later and Theseus was no longer sick. The brothers where then back home with their mother. Newt was in the study that his mom gave him. Which he was surprised by but glad. Newt was lost in thought as he looked at his journal thinking about something to write when Theseus came into the room. “Are you busy little brother?” Newt looked to the sound of Theseus’s voice, surprised that he asked him this. Newt shook his head but did not say anything. Theseus smiled and walked in. “Dumbledore sent me a letter asking me about you. he wants to mentor you. You can say no if you want,” Newt looked at his brother when he said this with wide eyes.

“Why would I say no? Theseus, this is good. I can learn to be a wizard now. A real wizard. Without school. I can learn all the stuff that I never learned,” as Newt said this, he got off his chair and jumped up and now.  He wanted to hug his brother, but he chose not to. However, Theseus saw this on his face and hugged him instead. Newt, however, did not hug back. This was normal for Newt.

“I would take that as a yes then?” Newt nodded and went to write to his former teacher. Theseus smiled and went down to tell his mother. After Theseus left Newt started to write, he wrote:

_“Dear, professor,_

_It’s Newt. I would love for you to mentor me. Theseus just told me about this. There’s one thing though that I did not tell him, I’m a little nervous about this. I think he saw this on my face, but I did not tell him. Could you write me back telling me how this will work? Is that saying too much? Anyway, work is doing good. I found a house elf that loved his job too much. I know that I’m writing to much, but I love to talk to you. Um, I guess I will go now. Can you write back to me? You can do it at any time._

_Sincerely,_

_Newton A.F Scamander,”_  

Newt read over the letter and got off his chair to his owl and sent it off to Dumbledore.

              It was dinnertime now; Newt and Theseus were eating alone because their mother was working. Theseus was looking at his brother who looked worried, but he was unsure why. So, he sighed and said: “Newt, are you ok? Is this about Dumbledore mentoring you?” Newt looked up from his plate and nodded without meeting his eyes. Theseus sighed:

“I thought you wanted to do this. You said that you did,” Newt sighed but did not say anything for a while. Then he took a deep breath and nodded.

“I do brother. I’m just worried. That something will happen to you, or me. I……………” Newt trailed off and started to eat once again. Theseus sighed and nodded but he did not say anything. Newt sighed also and went into the living room. Leaving his brother alone. However, Theseus follows him.

“Newton,” Newt turns around and sighed however when he did Theseus pulled Newt in for a hug. Which Newt did not like. Or the fact that is brother is a hugger. “Nothing will happen. You understand?” Newt nodded and smiled.

“Do you want to help me with the beasts?” Newt asked once he pulled out of his brother's arms. Theseus raised an eyebrow and sighed.

“Ok Newt. Just this once,” Newt laughed and ran to the back door with his brother behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end of the story. Tell me what you guys think. Did you like it? Is it boring? Tell me, anyway. Thank you all for reading. Don’t worry this is not the end of the young Scamander brothers. I will write more about them. Just not yet. Anyway, if you want to read more. Go ahead. Have a nice day and I will see you in my next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, new story. What do you guys think? I’m still going to write my other story, so don’t worry. Anyway, thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


End file.
